


moment's silence

by Amber_Flicker



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Headaches & Migraines, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, hello I am here with soft watakeis, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 18:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20587394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber_Flicker/pseuds/Amber_Flicker
Summary: Keito gets a migraine.





	moment's silence

Keito is walking back to the student council room when the migraine that's been bothering him all day flares up. His vision goes blurry and the pain intensifies, and it leaves him so disoriented that he ends up leaning against the wall for support. He decides to stay there for just a moment until the dizziness fades; it's not like there's really anyone moving through the halls at this hour, everyone's either at clubs, unit practice, or has already left, so he's not in anyone's way. Keito tries to blink away the spots dotting his vision, but it doesn't help much. It never does. The light coming in from the windows isn't doing him any favors, either.

"Keito-kun! Have you come to visit me?" He recoils a little at how _loud_ Wataru's voice is. He manages to stand up properly despite the pounding in his head, and- oh. He _is_ outside the Theatre Club room, though it hadn't been intentional. Not that there's anything wrong with going to see his boyfriend, but he's not in any state to be interacting with people now. "...Keito?"

Hearing his name snaps him out of his thoughts. Wataru is looking at him, concerned. He must really look terrible if he's managed to make Wataru make that expression. "I hadn't planned on it, I was just stopping for a moment..."

"Are you alright? You shouldn't come to school if you're ill, you know." His voice is quieter than it had been before. (There are times Keito doesn't like how well Wataru can read him- this time he appreciates it.)

"It's just a migraine," he says. Of course, it doesn't feel like _just_ anything, when it gets worse the longer he stands there and his vision still hasn't returned to normal. Keito might as well be sick with how terrible he feels.

"Why don't you come into the club room for a while? I can't imagine all the noise and light out here is good for you right now."

The offer is so tempting- they've spent time in there before, Keito knows it's dark and quiet (well, when Wataru isn't making a lot noise, at least), but- "I should really get back to work..." 

"No one would fault you for taking a break, Keito-kun," Wataru tells him, but despite the fact that he knows that's true, Keito still hesitates. "Please? I can't bear the thought of you working when you're in pain."

"...Only for a little while," he really can't say no when Wataru seems so worried, when he asks so softly.

That's how he finds himself sitting on the couch in the back of the club room. Wataru stays quiet as he pulls the curtains over the windows before returns, coaxing Keito to lay his head on his lap. He doesn't argue- they've been dating for over a month now, he trusts Wataru, and his head is still pounding so much that he can't bring himself to talk, anyway. This environment really is a lot better than it was outside. Keito closes his eyes, only meaning to rest them for a bit, but between finally getting some relief from the migraine and Wataru stroking his hair, he ends up drifting off.

The work can wait until tomorrow, he supposes.

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of a vent fic since I wrote it while _I_ had a migraine...
> 
> I know I've written like 3 non-angsty fics in a row now I promise I have angst fics coming soon...
> 
> @amber_flicker on twitter, clichés-and-coffee on tumblr


End file.
